


Loveseat For Three

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, They fight over clem and she has to settle things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The three of them could fit on a loveseat, one of them just had to sit on someone's lap, easy solution. Not.





	Loveseat For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Epsiode 2 is coming out soon and I'm just writing fluff because i'm scared, feel free to leave requests if you enjoy this!

It was a nice day at the school, and the three of them had collectively decided to sunbathe in the outdoor chairs instead of staying crammed inside the musty rooms. However there were only chairs out in the sun suited for one person or two, and they all had firm beliefs about nobody ever feeling left out. 

They then realized that they could fit into a two-seater loveseat if someone was just sitting on someone else's lap.

This seemed like a reasonable solution until they realized that both Louis and Violet were determined to have Clementine on their lap.

"Uh yeah, piss off Louis, you've been clinging to her all day," scoffs Violet dryly, nowhere near ready to back down from this argument.

"Like hell I was, you were there too! You realize she has two hands right?" he supplies, making animated hand gestures. 

Violet looks to the side, crossing her arms defensively, "Well I'm not like you okay, I don't just hold her hand all the time. I don't wanna bother her,"

"That's just called being a shy p-" he's cut off by her kicking him, and she's not gentle.

At this point, Clem's is fuming with embarrassment despite no one being around to witness the squabbling besides her. AJ and Tenn were busily drawing upstairs and everyone else was minding their business elsewhere.

Of course, there was always offhanded comments about 'sharing' when the three of them hung out, but this was the first time they had been outright fighting over her. She didn't know whether to be flattered, annoyed or just embarrassed. Right now it was a mixture of all three of those as a bright blush traveled up her neck and settled on her cheeks. 

The idea of sitting in either of their laps sounded pretty lovely, but this fight was only gonna get worse unless she came up with a solution.

The whole thing was starting to remind her of their sleeping arrangements. They were all just being introduced to the idea of cuddling, and it was the best thing ever. Clem had refused that they take turns sharing a bed with her each night, it just didn't seem fair to her. So they had swiped the biggest mattress they could find, and each night Clem fit herself in the middle of them. 

She would usually wrap her arms around Louis' waist from behind, pulling him close since she had found out it was his favorite. Then Violet would tangle their legs together and wrap a protective arm over her waist. It was perfect, it made Clementine feel like she was protecting someone but also being protected, making her feel warm and safe amongst the mess of limbs.

She made up her mind that sharing a seat would have to be the same. Ignoring their arguing she sat on Louis' lap, then swung her legs up so they were resting across Violet's. She pulled the girl closer so they were all smushed together in their own perfect way. The two of them had instantly gone quiet, watching as Clementine tried to play it off as nothing. She opted to distract herself with Violet's hands instead of meeting their gaze's.

A grin broke across Louis' face, Clem could feel it as he nuzzled into the back of her neck, which certainly wasn't helping the intense blush that had set in. 

"That's our darling Clementine, always the one to compromise," he said, humming contently as his arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder. 

"Someone has to be in this relationship," she huffs, despite the smile spreading across her face.

Violet was smirking, apparently satisfied with the arrangement. She swiped the baseball cap from Clem's head, catching her off guard and proceeding to swoop in and peck her lips.

Before Clem could get caught up in the moment, Violet was leaning back and placing the hat on her own head. She smirked playfully much to Clementine's annoyance. She jumped forward to swipe it back, but Louis's hands held her waist in place. 

"I've apprehended the suspect," he teased, refusing to let her go. Clem was painstakingly aware of how close his lips were to her ear.

"And I've confiscated her hat," said Violet, playing along. 

They all burst into laughter, a stark contrast to the argument that had been growing heated only a few minutes prior. Louis was peppering kisses on her cheek, eager to make her giggle even more.

Clem sometimes wished that Louis and Violet would start dating as well. She often wondered what it would be like if Louis or Violet where in her position, the other two smothering them with affection. They were able to reduce her to a blushing mess in moments, and she was positive she could do the same. 

However Violet really did prefer girls despite choosing not to label herself. And it made sense that they would stay friends, they had had all the time in the world to date when Clem wasn't here, so it would be strange if they started now. 

Clem shook her head, dispelling these thoughts. She loved the way things were, she decided. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
> I'll take any requests you have for one-shots, I really feel like writing atm, any twdg ship really  
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a lovely day/night! <3


End file.
